


Scars of the Mind

by TheRebelHunter, TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Future/Past AU (aka my and Rebel's DC multiverse) [9]
Category: DCU, Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Discussion of Children, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, First Dates, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Multi, Museums, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Sex, The abuse isn't explicit, but I'm tagging it anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelHunter/pseuds/TheRebelHunter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: The future is new and unknown, but Thad may have answers. Thrown into the past, he tries to find himself and reconnect with his original while finding out what it means to be your own person





	1. Thaddeus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to my other story, Scars of the Heart!

“Thad!” Bart zoomed onto the scene, eyes wide when he saw his brother in a green version of his Impulse attire. The blond speedster frowned, tilting his head.

“Bart…? But how..?”

The rest of the team stayed back for now as Bart had asked for a chance to try talking to him first. Thad frowned. Bart was not supposed to be this old in this time. Bart shouldn't even be born yet from what Thad observed of this time. The only natural conclusion was this was a Bart from another timeline.

“Technically shouldn't even be born yet “ Bart joked weakly. 

“I…” Thaddeus paused, looking through Bart’s timeline. “Ah… Interesting…”

“Thad… What are you doing here? How are you here? How old are you?”

“Time travel for the first two and 16, though my physical growth is slowed.” The two continued to talk, and the team could feel the tension pouring off of them.

Wally zipped over, too worried to leave Bart alone any longer. Thaddeus, obviously startled, flinched and Bart felt like the wind got sucked out of him as time slowed and Thad ran off.

“Shit…” Bart summoned a speedscout and sent it after him.

“Sorry, squirt,” Wally murmured. “Looked like you wanted backup…”

“No, its fine, but we don't know…” Bart clutched at his side. “Only pain, must have freaked out…”

Wally frowned and put his hand on Bart’s back. “Your speedscout?”

“Isn't destroyed, he's just kinda staring at it now,” Bart confirmed with a nod.

“Ask him to come back?”

“Can't speak through them, but I held its hand out…” Soon Thad was back and Bart dematerialized the speedscout.

Wally nodded, looking up when Thaddeus returned. Bart’s speedscouts were stronger than Thad remembered. Then again the last time he saw Bart he was 4.

“What's he..?”

“He won't hurt you,” Bart reassured with a frown.

“Easy for you to say, you have Allen blood.”

“You're my clone dash twin,” Bart reminded gently.

“I’d never hurt a kid,” Wally said softly. “I’m just here as support.” Thad glanced at him in confusion. All of his life his grandfather had drilled it into his head the Allens were evil, rotten people that must be destroyed and yet…

“Thad…” Bart slowly went over and hugged his lost twin. “I missed you so much…” 

“ Yeah ?” Thad mumbled in Interlac and hugged back.

Wally motioned for the team to stand down. “Want some time alone with Thaddeus, squirt?” Bart turned and nodded.

“We'll be home soon,” he promised.

Wally nodded. “Alright. Dick and I will grab a heap of pizzas on our way home so you boys can eat when you get back?” Bart nodded and he and Thad got to talking.

The team all left except Jaime who remained to keep an eye on his boyfriend from the shadows.

-

Later, the two returned to Bart’s home.

“Hey you two.” Dick smiled warmly. 

“Hey Dadrus.” Bart beamed as they went to the kitchen to eat.

“We grabbed a bunch of different types and a few things of garlic bread since we weren’t sure what you like, Thaddeus. I’m Dick Grayson, Bart’s adoptive father,” Dick hummed, holding his hand out to Thaddeus.

“I'm well aware of who you are.” Thad shook his hand reluctantly.

Dick smiled brightly. “Cool! Make yourself at home. Walls, Jay and I will just be in the lounge if you boys need anything, kay?”

“Alright,” Bart smiled and got a plate for Thaddeus.

“Thanks…” Thaddeus slowly began eating, unsure of what to make of his current predicament.

“What do you think?” Bart asked after Thad had had a few slices of pizza.

“It's alright, I'm much more used to fancier foods,” Thad shrugged.

“But pizza is the best!” Thad shrugged. Bart pouted.

“I'm used to fine dining, our grandfather is the president of Earthgov.” Thad shrugged. “In any case it's good enough to be edible.”

“But pizza is like, the best! Jay’s and Dadrus’s cooking is better but still!” Thad blinked.

“It's funny, I can't tell if your personality is a mask or not,” Thad mused, tilting his head. “After all, Apocalyptic future, torture, forced through time, not to mention losing your family unit by unit, hm?”

Bart paused, slice of pizza halfway to his mouth. “I chose to take the mission of travelling through time. It was hardly force,” he muttered.

“You choose to take the mission of stealing the information,” Thad corrected. “The Reach simply decided that based on the Thawne side you'd be most suitable to test it, ironic that it led to their demise…” He glanced towards the living room. “They don't know do they? That you're much more trained than you let on. That you aren't a poor weak slave boy or experiment, that you've killed.”

“They know.”

“My point is, you don't have to hide. I don't think they'd care if you weren't a happy spazz like most of the Allen line.”

“I’m not hiding, Thad. I’m really happy here.” Thad just hummed and got up.

“I won't tell him it was your mission,” he promised before leaving for the living room. Bart frowned and got up, following him.

“Hey there,” Jason looked over. Thaddeus waved.

“You boys finished eating?” Wally asked with a smile.

“I am.” Thaddeus nodded.

Dick smiled and got up from where he was lying with his head in Jason’s lap to go clean up the kitchen.

“Why don’t take a seat and tell us about yourself, Thaddeus?” Wally hummed. Thad narrowed his eyes but complied, sitting down.

“My name is Thaddeus Thawne the second, Inertia. I was created using Bart’s DNA and adding in more Thawne genetic material, I was raised by my grandfather, Earthgov president Thaddeus Thawne the first.”

Wally nodded.

“Quite the repertoire then,” Jason hummed.

“You could say that.” Thaddeus nodded to him. “The Red Hood, grandfather spoke well of you.”

Wally snorted. “What is it with you and mad men, Jay?” he teased.

“He’s dating you, isn’t he?” Dick teased as he came back, a cheeky grin on his lips. Thad clenched his fist in his lap. Still… If grandfather had been wrong about West trying to hurt or kill him on sight, what else was he wrong about?

“Wow, rude,” Wally laughed, tugging Dick into his lap and kissing him. Thaddeus tilted his head, then shrugged.

“So where will I be staying?”

“We have a spare room that’s all yours if you’d like?” Dick hummed with a kind smile. Thaddeus blinked at him before shrugging.

“Works for me.”

“I’m curious though. How did you get here?” Jason asked.

“Time travel.” Thad shrugged. “I'm 16, my powers are shifting and evolving all the time.” It was a careful lie, one he had made his truth.

Wally subtly looked to Bart for confirmation. Bart shrugged helplessly. Who was he to know what his powers were like at 16 verses 6? Then again, Bart’s own hadn't changed much, which made him frown.

“What sort of things do you like?” Dick asked. Thaddeus shrugged.

“Video games, training. School is alright.”

Dick looked surprised at that. Definitely a different future to Bart’s. Bart looked absolutely relieved.

“Anyway, I'll show you to the guest room.” Bart smiled. Thad nodded and followed him out of the living room. “This is my dads’ room, and then mine, and then yours,” Bart hummed, pointing out each room when they got to them. Thaddeus took note, paying attention.

“This is mine then?” he asked as Bart opened one of the doors to a bedroom.

Bart nodded. “Yup.”

“Thank you, I'm gonna get some rest.” Thaddeus nodded to Bart. Bart nodded and waited until the door closed before heading back to his dads.

“How is he?” Dick asked softly when Bart returned.

“Surprisingly normal, a bit aloof, but…” Bart shrugged. “Whatever this future holds, it’s clearly nothing like mine.”

“I’m just concerned about Cobalt Blue has been telling him about us…” Wally murmured. Bart nodded.

“He expected you to just out right attack him for being a Thawne.”

-

_ “Oh you poor naive child… You think they'd accept you for who you are? You're a Thawne and the Allens will always seek to destroy us, boy. It doesn't matter if they destroyed their own blood in the process.” _


	2. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3, why you no remember underline but remember everything else?

“Thaddeus is… A lot,” Bart ran a hand through his hair and plopped down on the couch.

Dick pulled him close and cuddled him. “But Thad is alive and he’s safe here with us now,” he said softly. Bart nodded and nuzzled close.

“I never thought… I knew, eventually, I'd see everyone else, but…” He took a shuddering breath. Dick kissed the top of his head.

“**It’s okay, little one**,” he whispered. Bart nuzzled closer.

“I'm happy, I am, but that's not the Thad I know and remember. I’m worried about what Cobalt Blue put in his head, how Thaddeus trained him…”

“Let’s just give him time to readjust to things here, yeah?” Bart nodded and relaxed against him.

“Think they'll offer him a spot on the team?” Jason mused.

“Maybe eventually,” Wally hummed. “I should go tell uncle Barry though.” Dick nodded and leaned over, kissing him. Wally smiled and kissed him back lightly before getting up, kissing Jason as he passed to go call Barry out on the balcony.

“Barry Allen.”

“Hey uncle Barry,” Wally hummed.

“What's up, Wally?”

Wally sighed and told him what happened. Barry frowned.

“I see… He thought you'd just attack him on sight?”

“He did. He bolted the moment I showed my face.”

“We'll have to keep an eye on him then, raised by Cobalt Blue huh? That could complicate things it's been hard enough hiding Bart’s genetic ancestry from him.”

“Exactly. But… Christ… He’s just a kid, uncle Barry…”

“I know, just… Keep an eye on him. He goes by Inertia but I doubt he was a hero in his time. Take care of him, Wally. On the topic of his abilities… Yes, Thawnes have chronokinesis abilities, it's why Bart can send his speed scouts through time, but I don't know any that can accidentally time travel.”

“That’s what I thought. I think he’s just trying to protect himself by lying right now though. Bart lied to us for ages to protect himself at first, remember?”

“I remember,” Barry sighed. “We'll figure it out, just don't… Force him okay? Let him come to you. Granted, you let Bart come to you so it's no trouble.”

“I’m just worried, uncle Barry. He’s 16, but he looks like he’s only 12 or 13… He said he ages slow, but…”

“It makes sense, we don't know how chronokinesis affects their aging,” Barry paused. “But at the same time…”

“At the same time, that’s how Bart looked when we first got him.”

“Exactly,” Barry sighed. “Bart also had accelerated aging, and the only good thing that came out of what they did to him is that they cured him of that.”

“Yeah,” Wally sighed. “Uncle Barry, you think we’re doing the right thing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Retiring?”

“I can't answer that,” Barry said honestly. “The only reason I'm not right now is because Bart’s too young to be the Flash,” he admitted. He knew Wally wanted out, so he'd never ask him to take up the mantle.

Wally looked up at the sky, leaning back against the wall. “Do you think I did the right thing, then?”

“As your crime partner or as your Uncle?”

“... Both?”

“As your Uncle, you had school and Bart. As your crime partner… I had always hoped you'd take up being the Flash.”

“Yeah? But I’m nowhere near as fast as you, or Bart.”

“What you lack in speed, you make up for in stamina. None of us can run as long as you can.”

Wally glanced inside, going bright red. He knew that’s not what Barry meant, but he couldn’t help that’s the first place his mind went. “I’m still the slowest speedster…”

“Speed isn't everything,” Barry smiled softly, pausing when he heard the twins. “I have to go, twins are getting fussy.”

“Tell them and aunt Iris that I said hi? We’ll all come around soon.”

“I will… And hey if you ever want to get back into the hero life… There is a suit waiting for you.”

“Thanks, uncle Barry.” With that Barry hung up.

Wally sighed and sat down.

Dick came out after a while and sat next to him. “You okay?”

“Just, thinking some stuff over.”

“Yeah? You’ve been out here for two hours.”

Wally blinked. “I have?”

Dick nodded, leaning into his side. “Yeah. Barty is getting ready for bed.”

“Do you think I did the right thing? Retiring?”

“I think it was what was best for you at the time. Why?”

“Just… I was talking to Barry..” Wally explained the conversation. Dick listened quietly, leaning into him.

“You’ve only got six months before you graduate, love. After that, well… No matter what you do, I’ll be here.” Wally nodded and kissed him. “I love you,” Dick said softly.

“I love you too,” Wally murmured.

-

It was nearly a month later, and Thad calmly walked into HQ, an excited Bart by his side.

The team was all in the common area with Tim and Garfield playing a video game, the adults in the kitchen and the girls all talking, leaving Jaime sitting off to the side finishing some homework. Bart went over and kissed his boyfriend happily.

“Guys this is Inertia! He's joining us!”

“A pleasure,” Thad waved.

“Hey,” Jaime hummed, kissing Bart and giving Thad a smile. “Nice to finally meet you. Bart’s told us all about you.”

“Constantly for the last month,” Garfield laughed, pausing the game and jumping up to greet Thad excitedly. “I’m Garfield!”

“Cha-Beast Boy, I'm aware,” Thad corrected himself.

“Just Gar around here with friends!”

Tim eyed Thad off warily, walking over. “Robin,” he said, still going only by his hero name. He was also a lot more cautious after everything that happened with the Joker. Thad looked into his eyes and knew.

“I know,” he said simply. One by one everyone introduced themselves.

Jaime wrapped his arms around Bart, watching Thad with everyone with a smile. “He’s doing okay.”

“I'm glad.” Bart smiled and relaxed against him.

Jaime pressed a kiss to his temple. “What about you?”

“Hm?”

“How are _ you _ doing?”

“I'm… Fine. It's weird but I'm happy, even if he's not the Thad from my own memories.”

“What’s he remember of you?”

“Don't know,” Bart admitted. “He won't tell me.”

Jaime nodded and kissed Bart gently. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Bart nodded and smiled. Jaime smiled softly back.

“_ I love you, Bart _.”

“Love you too.”

“Get a room, you two,” Tim deadpanned. Thad looked over. He then shrugged and went back to playing the game with Garfield.

“Not while someone with super hearing is around,” Jaime mumbled with a grin. Bart blushed.

“Jaime…”

Jaime grinned. Thad rose a brow at them.

“Just ignore them. They’re always like that,” Garfield hummed.

“He better not defile my original,” Thad huffed and turned back to the game.

“Too late,” Garfield laughed.

“Oh really?” Thad hummed, tilting his head in thought. Bart seemed happy though…. “I'll accept it… For now.” He decided.

“Thanks, bro,” Bart snorted.

Jaime looked between the two. “... What?”

“Interlac,” they said together.

“It's fine Jaime,” Bart reassured with a grin. Jaime nodded and kissed him sweetly.

“If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

-

A week after Thad joined the team found Thad and Wally alone for the first time. Jay was with Lian and Roy, Dick was at work and Bart was out with Jaime, leaving Thad and Wally at the apartment. Wally knew that Thad was home, and was busy working on an essay, giving the teen his space.

Thad, on the other hand, did not know he was home alone with a person he wasn't totally sure wouldn't just kill him given the chance. So when he needed help with his own homework (people in the past were way too efficient sometimes), he searched around the apartment only to find himself with Wally. Alone. With no witnesses.

“Hey kiddo,” Wally greeted when he heard Thad moving about, flipping through a textbook and not looking over. “You okay?”

“Uh, yeah…” Thad froze. He had been spotted. Sloppy, careless. “I don't mean to bother you, I'll just…” 

Wally looked up and gave him a kind smile. “No, it’s okay. What do you need, kiddo?”

“Uhm… It's just homework, no big deal it can wait until Dick gets home…”

“I’m happy to help. What are you stuck on?” Thad paused, then explained. Wally listened and nodded. “Alright,” he hummed, before explaining the science problem out to him. Thad blinked. Why hadn't Wally tried to turn him into a statue or anything? “Did that help?” Wally asked.

“Yes thank you.” Thad nodded. He paused, lingering a second. “Why haven't…?”

Wally tilted his head. “Mm?”

“I mean there's no witnesses, why haven't you gotten rid of me yet? Grandfather said you'd turn me into a statue in a second.”

“Your grandfather lied little one. I’d never hurt you, I promise,” Wally said softly. Thad looked away, frowned as he looked through Wally’s timeline. He seemed to be telling the truth…

“Just give me a heads up beforehand if you do decide to off me? Make it fair.”

“I won’t, but if it helps, okay. How are you enjoying school?”

“It's okay, boring compared to my old tutors.”

“You have a favorite subject?”

“I personally love Economics,” he admitted.

“Yeah? What is it about economics that you like?” Wally asked softly.

“Just, the history taught itself. Politics have been ingrained into my head after all but I really enjoy it.”

Wally nodded and smiled softly. Thad had moved closer and seemed slightly less wary at this point. “I always preferred the sciences at school. I like to think that I was really good at them too.”

“Yeah?” Thad asked curiously.

“Yeah. I’m now studying med science at uni.”

“How's that going?” Thad asked curiously.

“I’ve got six months left before I graduate,” Wally said proudly. Thad smiled and nodded.

“The home stretch then!”

“Yup! I can’t wait until I’m finally done. I’ll have to find a job after I finish, of course.”

“I think you will, Grandfather felt most threatened by you among all of the Flashes,” Thad said absentmindedly, lounging on the bed by this point.

Wally frowned a little. “I mean, Cobalt is kinda an ass but it’s not like I go out of my way to be an ass back… So I don’t know why… I’m retired, anyway.” Thad just hummed.

“Spoilers,” he had picked that up from Bart.

“Now I’m gonna get that from you too?” Wally laughed. Thad just smirked.

“Hey, unlike Bart I don't exactly want to alter the timestream, the Thawnes are living paradoxes as it is,” he joked.

Wally chuckled and closed his textbook, relaxing. “Bart had his reasons to change the timeline. And it’s an Allen thing too, don’t worry.” Thad hummed and shrugged.

“I like to think it's more of a speedster thing.”

“Sounds about right,” Wally laughed. Thad chuckled as well. “You wanna bring your homework in here and work on it while I work on mine? Could be fun.” Thad paused, then raced out and grabbed it before coming back to his original position, homework spread out in front of him.

Wally shifted his legs to give Thad more space, smiling softly. Thad smiled back and focused back on his homework, occasionally asking a question. Wally happily answered his questions, helping him find the answers instead of just giving them to him while writing up a report for his classes. Thad appreciated that. In all honesty, he hated being spoon-fed answers, despite what most people thought of him, and loved the thrill of figuring something out.

“You’re a really smart kid, you know that?” Wally hummed affectionately. Thad shrugged.

“It's all Bart,” he said absentmindedly. “Grandfather just fine-tuned his natural intelligence and photographic memory with precision and methodical focus.”

“It’s not just Bart. It’s you too. I mean, yeah, you’re cloned from his DNA originally but you have your own personality, your own intelligence, your own interests. It’s like saying Dawn and Don are the exact same person because they’re twins. You’re biologically the same, but you’re very different people.” Thad just hummed as he finished the last of his homework.

“Twins are different, they have different genetics. I am Bart in every way except for my hair and eyes, where the added DNA from my grandfather came into play. I'm a clone, it's the nature of our existence.”

Wally closed his book and his laptop, shifting closer to Thad. “I would like the chance to prove to you that you’re not exactly the same as Bart. Would you let me do that, kiddo?”

“If you're so inclined,” Thad shrugged.

Wally gave him a gentle smile. “You want to pick what we have for dinner, Thad?” Thad blinked and tilted his head.

“Like I've told you all, I'm used to fine dining but… That one Chinese place you showed me was good.”

Wally grinned. “Yeah? There’s a difference right there. Bart always goes for pizza. But Chinese sounds great.” Thad tilted his head. A difference.

-

_ “The only difference between you and that dead body is that you're better, stronger, and much more capable.”  
_

_ He hadn't meant to kill him. _


	3. Perfection

“If you say so.”

“I do say so,” Wally hummed, reaching out to gently ruffled his hair. “You want to do anything between now and when the others get home?” Thad blinked. Even all this time later, he wasn't used to having a choice or say in anything.

“Usually Grandfather had me train by now,” he admitted. “I always had to stay ahead, or steal someone else's time.” Thad never liked that ability of his.

“I’m not him. As far as I’m concerned, you’re a teenager who’s got a lot of free time right now and a lot of energy.”

“Free time is correct at least,” Thad chuckled.

“You’re also just a teen, Thad,” Wally pointed out softly. Thad shrugged. Wally glanced out the window. “Hm… Sun is still up. Wanna go for a short run?”

“Sure,” Thad nodded and got up. Wally nodded and got up as well, stretching lazily. “Where to?”

“Wherever you would like. Is there something you’d like to see?” Thad blinked. Another choice?

“Not in particular,” he admitted.

“Mm, how about… Mm, I know. Follow me.” 

“Okay?” Thad raced after him as the man ran out of the room.

Wally ran them to the Smithsonian. Thad blinked in confusion when they stopped.

“Here?” Though he could barely hide his excitement. He had never been allowed to go to a museum before, let alone the Smithsonian.

Wally nodded. “Here. Thought you might find something interesting here,” he hummed. “Wanna lead the way in?” Thad didn't need to be told twice, rushing in at close to human speed. Wally followed him with a soft smile, texting Dick and then Jason to let them know where he and Thad were. He let Thad decide where to go and what to see, happy to see the teen act like a normal teen. Eventually, though, they had to leave, grabbing Chinese food on the way.

“Walls! Thad! Welcome home!” Dick greeted cheerfully as the pair entered the apartment. He was still in uniform, having just gotten home himself.

“Hey, babe.” Wally kissed Dick gently and grinned. “No Bart yet?”

“No, not yet. He texted to say that he’ll be home in ten minutes though,” Dick answered, kissing him back happily. “How was the museum?”

“It was fun,” Thad piped up. “We have Chinese food. We’ll save some for Bart.”

Dick smiled brightly. “I’m glad you had fun, Thad. I’ll go get Jason out of the shower and then we’ll join you.”

“Sounds good,” Wally grinned and kissed him again before joining Thad in the kitchen. Dick smiled and went to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

“Jaybird! Dinner!”

“Be out in a minute!” he called back, turning off the water.

“We’ll be in the kitchen!” Dick called before going to sit with Wally and Thad but not before grabbing a beer for himself. Thad was eating happily, chatting with Wally about the museum.

“Looks good.” Jason stretched as he joined them a couple of minutes later.

“Hey Jay,” Wally greeted cheerfully. “How was your day?”

“Good, Lian is adorable as always.” He smiled.

“That’s great. Thad and I went to the Smithsonian and we were just telling Dick about it.”

“Si?” He smiled at the blond, who nodded.

“It really sounds like you two had a great time,” Dick hummed cheerfully.

“It was a lot of fun, I've never been to a museum before,” Thad mused.

“Never?” Jason asked, surprised.

“No, Grandfather thought such frivolous actives were above us.”

“Well, he’s clearly an idiot because museums are awesome.” Thad automatically frowned but didn't go to defend him like he usually would. The museum was a lot of fun after all.

“What else did you not get to do because of your grandfather? We totally have to catch you up on it all,” Jason decided.

“I totally agree,” Dick hummed, loosening his collar.

“My entire life has consisted of political events, private tutoring, and training. Any free time I had left was spent reading or playing video games.”

The three adults looked between each other. “Well, that simply won’t do. You’ve got a lot to catch up on, midget,” Jason hummed.

“I'm not that short,” Thad huffed as Bart sped in. “Besides the training is necessary.”

“You so are that short,” Jason teased.

“Rude!” Bart as he sat down and began eating.

“How was your day, little one?” Dick asked with a smile.

“Fun! Hung out with some friends from school. We did our homework, don't worry.”

“Good. I’m glad,” Dick hummed. “Thad and Walls went to the Smithsonian today.”

“Yeah? Was it fun?” Bart asked Thad curiously. Thad chuckled and recounted his day to the brunet.

Wally leaned back and placed his hand on Jason’s thigh, listening to the two boys. Jason smiled at Wally.

-

“So much for recon,” Inertia complained as he easily dodged another bullet.

“No, this is about what we expect from missions by now,” Bart admitted as he shocked a thug.

“They normally go a little better than this though!” Cassie called. Inertia huffed and frowned, speeding up the molecules of one gun and blowing it up.

“Let's just get out of here, be got what we needed!” Kaldur called to his team.

“The bioship is over here,” M’gann called. The team made a run for it, Inertia blowing up a couple more guns with his powers. Jaime, M’gann, and Connor helped get everyone onto the ship, everyone dirty and exhausted, but no one seemed to be seriously injured. Thad was exhausted, never having blown up that many things in rapid succession, and was slumped against his bro-original.

“That was not fun,” Artemis decided tiredly, taking off her mask, everyone else slowly doing the same. All except Jaime. And Tim, but he never took off his mask either way. Jaime was currently arguing with Khaji Da about something.

“Status report?” Kaldur called out.

“I feel like I could sleep for ten years,” Thad muttered, sounding halfway there already.

“Ditto,” Bart mumbled, leaning into his twin.

“I’m taking a long and very hot bath when we get back,” Artemis groaned. One by one everyone gave similar reports.

“Jaime?” Kaldur prompted Blue Beetle, who was still arguing with himself.

“I’m fine,” Jaime replied, a little too quickly. Bart narrowed his eyes.

“Jaime, what's wrong?”

“Nothing, mi carino. Khaji Da is just being stubborn.”

“Mhm… Khaji Da, what's wrong?” The Scarab quickly overtook the suit.

“Jaime Reyes has shrapnel embedded in his abdomen, I am simply ensuring he doesn't get injured further.” He then gave control back to Jaime, making sure the other felt how smug the Scarab was.

“It’s just a scratch,” Jaime huffed. “I’m fine!”

Garfield sniffed the air. “Dude, I can smell that you’ve lost a lot of blood.” Thad went over with a first aid kit a find frowned, inspecting it.

“It's pretty deep in there, digging it out won't be fun for you. It'll be even harder on both of us though with the armor activated.”

Artemis strode over and knelt down. “Let me have a look.” Thad moved aside, mind racing. “Thad? Calm Bart down before he passes out from hyperventilating for me?” the blonde woman requested digging a flashlight out of the first aid kit to properly inspect the wound. “Khaji Da, you’re gonna have to retract the armor…” Thad nodded and went over to Bart as the Scarab reluctantly did so. Artemis and M’gann immediately set to work on providing first aid to Jaime, the girls working together seamlessly.

“He'll be fine Bart,” Thad sighed as the girls got out the pieces of shrapnel, bandaging Jaime up. “See?” Bart watched with wide eyes. Thad eyed the shrapnel but didn’t say anything else.

“I'm fine mi carino,” Jaime went over after he was given the a-okay and kissed his boyfriend.

“Jaime, you need to stay still,” M’gann said, exasperated.

“Bart’s freaking out, let them have this.” Thad rolled his eyes as Jaime sat down and brought Bart close. M’gann sighed and shook her head.

“We'll be back at base soon right?” Thad asked. Clearly, he needed more training.

“Soon,” M’gann confirmed. Thad nodded and glanced at his slightly calmer bro-original.

“Good,” he said curtly. Soon after, they returned to base and everyone went their own ways to destress. Bart was still fussing over Jaime.

“Bart, you could literally use lightning to cauterize the wound,” Thad reminded him on the way to the training room.

Jaime looked at Thad. “I don’t think that’d be necessary…”

At the same time, Bart facepalmed. “I totally forgot I could do that! Thanks, bro!” Thad hummed and waved, heading to the training room.

“Bart, I'm fine. Really,” Jaime sighed.

“Jaime, do you realize how much you were bleeding? I could have lost you!” Bart hugged him gently.

“It wasn’t as bad as it looked…” Bart whined at that and nuzzled closer.

“Not this time… But what if…”

“It won’t,” Jaime promised.

“You don't know that…” Bart whispered softly.

“I’m not leaving you.” Bart took a shaky breath and nodded. Jaime kissed him gently. Bart kissed him back, completely relaxed against him.

“My room?” Bart breathed. He wasn't feeling up to anything, but he was exhausted.

Jaime nodded and kissed his temple. The two raced off.

-

Meanwhile, Thad was grunting in frustration as he looked at the remains of the dummy. Pointless, still leaving bits and pieces everywhere… He looked around briefly before closing his eyes and concentrating, using his powers to rewind time and put it back together. It wasn't perfect, several pieces were missing though less would be missing if he wasn't about to collapse from exhaustion.

-

_ “Exhaustion is weakness. You work through weakness! Now again! Put more effort into it!” _

_ \- _

Thad licked his lips and focus on the molecules of the dummy, once against speeding them up. He needed to get this right, needed to train and train until he was perfect. Shrapnel was a danger on missions, he needed to get rid of shrapnel as a threat.

“You should take a break,” Tim said from the shadows. Thad was ashamed to admit he jumped. Foolish. Weak. Another imperfect behavior he'd have to train to get rid of.

“I'm fine,” he panted, though could no longer muster up the energy to explode the dummy.

“You’re exhausted. You’re not fine,” Tim deadpanned. “You did well on the mission.”

“Hurt Jaime,” Thad reminded. “Good is not perfect.”

“We get hurt, it’s part of the job.”

“Hurt by something I did, shrapnel was from a gun I exploded.” Thad clenched his fist as he did his best to speed up the molecules. “Besides, shouldn't I be telling you the same thing? To get some rest?”

“It happens, Thad. People get hurt sometimes,” Tim said.

“I was created to be perfect. To be greater than all others. I will obtain this. It's my duty. My meaning,” Thad said automatically. It had been ingrained in him since he was created after all.

“Who told you that? The same person who told you Wally and Barry wanted to kill you on sight?” Thad froze, his anger automatically trying to lash out… But he was too exhausted, to _in control_, to allow it.

“My grandfather raised me, he created me,” Thad glared, but it faltered. His grandfather, Thaddeus, had been the one to tell him these things. Wally and Barry hadn't killed him on sight though, not that they knew he had accidentally killed Bart. “He… He's helping me control….” His voice faltered as well, now unsure.

Tim just raised his hands. “Just think about with that big brain of yours,” he hummed before leaving. Thad set his jaw, but turned back to the dummy, his anger and confusion exploding, literally, sending the dummy into even more pieces and causing his vision to blur. Break time it seemed… With that, he raced off to his room to get some rest. Not because Tim told him to. That was totally a coincidence.


	4. Sickness and Exstistential Crisis

Tim became a priority. Thad didn't know when this happened, maybe it's what he saw in Tim’s timeline, maybe it's the way Tim could get his brain to just stop-but Tim had not only become a priority but somehow he overtook Bart as his top priority. That was a problem though because Tim was horrible at taking care of himself (not like Thad was much better but he'd deny it to his last breath).

“That caffeine will stunt your growth.” Thad frowned when he walked into Tim drinking his usual monstrosity at the HQ one morning. The senior members had decided that the team would dedicate their Saturdays to training and team bonding if they could make it.

“According to who?” Tim muttered, continuing to drink.

“According to several scientists who did actual tests,” Thad huffed and sat next to the teammate he had grown closest to. “Plus you're putting yourself at a higher risk of a heart attack…”

Tim shrugged. “I’m fine.” Thad frowned, wishing more than ever when he looked into timelines he could see the future as well like Bart could send his speed scouts to the future.

“You're not, Joker nightmare.” It wasn't a question and Thad hated that he couldn't help knowing. He avoided looking into people's eyes for a reason.

Tim froze, the cup slipping out of his hand and smashing when it hit the counter. Thad winced and reversed time for the now broken object, fixing the cup and liquid inside.

“Sorry, you know I can't…” Thad looked away awkwardly. “They don't know half of what that beast did to you, do they? Not really.”

Tim gulped and looked around before shaking his head. “N-no… D-Dick does, but…”

“You need to vocalize it,” Thad said simply. “We both know I can't help but know, but that's not enough. I don't pester Bart about spilling all of his secrets because he's going to Dinah, and a quick glance into his eyes confirms he's talking about every gory detail about certain things he can muster, granted he's also been seeing her for over a year, and maybe you don't want to speak with her, but speak to someone. You're gonna go crazy locked in your head.”

“I talked to Dick and to Jason,” Tim mumbled, putting a shaking hand over his throat.

Thad frowned and held out a hand. “How many times though?” His usual aloof voice became gentler.

“Enough. I don’t want to talk about it.” Thad nodded and gently squeezed his shoulder.

“I’m…” Thad trailed off though. Bart said he had to work on this kind of thing, tact he had called it.

Tim tensed but didn’t flinch away like he normally would. Thad took that as a win and hugged him.

“I'm sorry for… Bringing it up…” Thad mumbled. “Bart says I'm bad at these kinds of things.” Imperfect. Must correct it.

“You just have to practice. Jay was too…” Tim mumbled. Thad nodded and reluctantly pulled away.

“I'll make breakfast for us.” Tim nodded, clenching his still shaking hands into fists in his lap, trying to force himself away from a panic attack still.

“Okay.” Thad started absently talking as he cooked, about school, Bart still thinking he's sly when he invited Jaime over but everyone knows what they're really up to, his training and whatever book he was currently reading, all to distract Tim. It helped, Tim slowly calming down and relaxing, starting to make small comments about things. Thad smiled, counting it a success as he put food in front of Tim and began eating his own.

“How is it?”

“It’s really good,” Tim said softly.

“Glad to hear, I've been working on improving not just my abilities in the battlefield, after all.”

“Jay teaching you?”

“Dick has taught me some Romani dishes as well.” Thad nodded.

“You settling in well with them then?”

“I'm adaptable.”

Tim looked at him. “Thad.”

“I was created to be the perfect speedster.” Thad shrugged. “It's in my nature to be.”

“You don’t have to be anything, Thad. You’re just a teen.”

“I'm a clone,” Thaddeus corrected automatically, though his aloof tone became more resigned.

“So is Kon. Doesn’t stop him from being his own person.” Thad frowned in confusion.

“How?”

“Because he's not just a clone. He’s not Superman. He’s Connor Kent. He’s his own person.” Thad blinked at him. His own person…?

Tim gave him a smile. Thad turned back to his food, thinking. “How though?”

“You have a chance to learn that. Do things you like, instead of things of trying to be a better Bart.” Thad frowned at that, barely controlling his frustration. Still, there was also the thrill of a problem, and he anticipated the ecstasy of finding the solution.

“Help me?”

Tim nodded. “Okay. My brothers and Wally, and Bart will help you too.” Thad nodded and turned back to his food, still frowning.

“I asked you though.”

“And I will help you.” Thad nodded and got up to clean his dishes.

“Good, and you should eat more.” He supposed that meant it was a good thing that the blond had zero romantic feelings towards Jaime then. “Your body needs nutrition and it'll help you gain needed energy.”

“I’m fine, Thad. Really.”

“I'm worried about you, Tim, let me fret over you.”

Tim shrugged and poked at his meal. It was tasty, but he was full.

“You don't have to, of course,” Thad quickly added.

Tim smiled a little. Thad smiled back hesitantly. “I'm um… Gonna head to the training room…” he murmured before rushing off to find Bart. His brain was just so confused and Bart usually let him just rant everything out (after several failed attempts to try and convince Thad to go to Dinah).

“Bart!” he knocked on his brot-original’s bedroom door, hoping he was alone and available to talk to.

“Hey, Thad!” Bart greeted cheerfully.

“Thank God, we need to talk.” Thad rushed into his room and plopped on Bart’s bed. “I think I'm allergic to Tim. Which sucks because I like his presence.”

Bart blinked and turned, closing the door and sitting next to Thad. “Why do you think that?”

“Well, I get all… Red sometimes, a lot of the time, when I'm around him and my throat gets dry and it's hard to talk to him because of it and I swear I have no clue when he became a priority on and off the field and my heart just goes everywhere and-” Thad continued to ramble, clutching Bart’s pillow.

Bart grinned as he listened.

“What's with that look?” Thad weakly glared at Bart.

“Nothing,” he hummed and laughed.

“Bart, this is serious!” Thad yelled. “I like being around him, what am I going to do?”

“You can’t be allergic to someone. Just keep being his friend, being around him.” Thad frowned.

“You're not helping, Allen. What is going on if I'm not allergic to him?”

“You like him, Thad.” Thad stared at him.

“... Repeat that?”

“You like him.”

“No!” Thad denied. “There's no way I like Tim! Sure, he's smart and attractive and…” He trailed off, staring down with wide eyes. “Holy fuck, I like Tim… Bart, how do you make feelings go away?” He wasn't going to ruin their friendship, not over something like this. He couldn't lose Tim.

“You don’t. Ask him out.”

“No! No, I am not doing that, that is absolutely the worst thing I could do!” Thad groaned and flopped his head down into the pillow.

“No, it’s not.”

“He'll say no, then it'll be awkward, then he'll find someone and of course they'd say yes to dating him because he is amazing and then I'll get jealous and we'll fight until we just never talk ever and just kill me now,” Thad groaned.

“How do you know that’s what will happen?”

“How do you know it won't?”

Bart shrugged. “I know uncle Tim.”

“God, don't call him uncle Tim that's so weird considering I'm your clone and we're talking about my feelings for him,” Thad complained.

“Ah, sorry. It’s habit.” Thad waved him off and got up.

“I'm gonna head to the training room, that's where I told Tim I was going.”

Bart nodded. “Okay.”

Thad got up and stalked off, mind racing.

-

The blond speedster was still internally ranting about what Bart said even as he trained. Ask Tim out? Why?... How? It wasn't like Thad had any experience with this kind of stuff and the other person he would go to (Tim) was definitely not an option.

“You’re over balancing,” Artemis hummed from the doorway.

“Hey, Artemis.” Thad paused and turned to address her.

“Hey, Thad. You need to change your foot placement. It’s easier to knock you over the way you fight.”

“Like this?” Thad turned back to the dummy and adjusted his footing. Artemis walked over and adjusted his footing.

“Try that.” Thad nodded and started practicing again. It felt a bit awkward, but Bart once told him that's what training was for.

Artemis watched him and smiled. “Much better. Still awkward, but much better. Your movements will come easier with practice. But, when you’re fighting, it won’t be as easy to trip you up.”

“Yeah?” Thad glanced over. There was no harm in asking Artemis… Right? “Hey, Artemis… Say there was a person you… Found appealing. Very appealing.”

Artemis tilted her head. “Go on.”

“And say you had no way of knowing if this person found you as appealing. What would you do?”

“I’m the wrong person to ask, sorry. My best friend would say go for it, though.”

“That's what Bart said too,” Thad sighed and focused back on the dummy. “I mean, I'd ask Tim, but he's incredibly smart, people really don't give him enough credit, so-”

“You like Tim?” Thad froze, then groaned.

“Yes, I like Tim.”

“That’s so cute! You should ask him out.”

Thad groaned. “No. Nope. Definitely not.”

“Aw, why not?” Thad explained it exactly as he explained it to Bart. “But you two would be so cute together.”

“Like he even likes me back,” Thad grumbled. 

“How do you know he doesn’t?”

“He doesn't like Bart that way,” Thad shrugged. “I'm basically Bart but with more Thawne DNA.” He was starting to think that didn't make him better.

“No, you’re not. You’re not Bart, Thad. You’re Thaddeus Thawne the second. You’re a separate person to your brother. And one Tim might just like back.”

“Clone.” There was just more of his resigned tone. “And I was created to be Bart but with more Thawne DNA, Grandfather said it made me a better Bart, better speedster, but now I'm not sure…”

Artemis narrowed her eyes and held out a hand. “Come with me.” Thad frowned at her in confusion but took her hand.

Artemis led him down to the garage where Connor was working on a motorbike with Wolf. “Kon! Need you to have a quick chat with Thad. Kay, thanks, bye!” she hummed before walking off.

Connor blinked and looked at Thad. “Hello.”

“Hello.” Thad glared back to where Artemis walked away, though he knew he wasn't getting out of this.

“What do we need to talk about?” Connor asked, wiping his hands clean on his jeans.

“Artemis dragged me here, so I assume clone things.” Thad shrugged.

“Ah,” Connor hummed. “What about it?” Thad shrugged again.

“Look we really don't have too, like I said I was dragged so…” He turned to leave, only to find the door locked. Curse his chronokinesis and not letting him phase through walls, and his promise not to blow up doors.

“I don’t mind. I am a clone as well, after all. I got used to talking about it. And I’m okay with it.” Connor shrugged. Thad groaned and plopped down on the ground.

“Door's locked anyway,” he grumbled.

“What were you and Artemis talking about?” Thad sighed and reluctantly explained since he wouldn't be getting out of this situation any time soon.

“Take it from another clone, you’re not Bart. You’re your own person. I’m not Superman, after all. And I’m a clone of him.”

Thad sighed in barely contained frustration. “But _ how? _ Everyone says that like I should just instinctively understand what they mean!” Except for Tim. Tim who wanted to help him figure it out instead of just offering a problem with no solution. Tim, who forgave his flaws and still wanted to be around him. Tim, who forced him to stop training before he completely collapsed.

“Stop trying to be Bart and try to do things that you want to do, things that you like. It’s not an easy thing at first, it took me ages and I had a lot of anger problems as well. But it will come with time.”

“But I am Bart!” It was said almost desperately. Thad... Thad was Bart, had to be Bart!

-

_ “You were created to be him in every way, the original was no longer needed. You must be Bart now. Shame you came out blond and with yellow eyes. An imperfection but a minor one.” A pause. “Your purpose, your very reason for being, is to be Bart but better, an upgrade.” _


	5. Only a little plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the scene with Connor and Thad, it's all explicit stuff. So, after that, feel free to skip this chapter

Connor sighed softly. “No. You’re Thad. Bart is your brother.” Thad hugged himself, trembling. What was his purpose then? What was the point of him if not to be the upgrade he was trained to be, told he was going to be? “Come here?” Connor asked softly, motioning for Thad to come over for a hug. Thad raced over and clung to him, still trembling. Connor hugged him close and rubbed his back.

“It’ll be okay, Thad. You can learn who you are slowly, one day at a time. You have plenty of friends who will help you. And your family will help as well.” Thad nuzzled closer, tears in his eyes. Connor held him close, letting him cry it out. The poor boy was going through one hell of an existential crisis. “Thad? You feeling a little better?” Connor asked a while later after Thad stopped crying. Thad nodded and reluctantly pulled away, wiping his eyes. Connor pulled him back in for another hug.

“As for the thing with Tim, I think you should ask him out for a drink and something to eat. If he reacts oddly to it, you can say it’s just as friends to learn more about the sort of food on offer.”

Thad melted into the hug. “Do you think that'd really work?” he asked.

“I think it’s worth a try,” Connor hummed. Thad hummed and closed his eyes, enjoying the human heater. Connor held him close.

“Alright, thanks…” Thad had a lot to think over.

“Anytime, kid.” Thad pulled away and gave a shaky smile, running off when he heard the door unlock. Connor smiled and went over to Wolf, petting him. Wolf leaned into his hand happily.

-

The night before Jason’s birthday, Dick took the male out for a walk, not telling him where they were going, just holding his hand. Soon, they reached a storage locker that Dick unlocked with a smile aimed at Jason. “I couldn’t give this to you in front of Wally or the boys,” he hummed, lifting the door. Inside was some furniture, a bunch of other knick-knacks and, on a desk, a large wrapped box.

“I figured,” Jason chuckled and carefully unwrapped it, smirking. “I know it's common courtesy to act surprised, but you already promised me his head.” And his head it was.

Dick smiled and watched Jason. “I certainly did.”

“Perfectly preserved too.”

“Of course. Only the best for you,” Dick hummed, kissing Jason gently.

“You're amazing,” Jason hummed, kissing back. The head was, in fact, perfectly preserved in a jar. It was easily the best gift Jason ever received.

Dick smiled and picked him up, setting him on the desk while continuing to kiss Jason. Jason hummed and put the head down, arms wrapping around Dick’s neck.

“Gorgeous,” Dick murmured lovingly. Jason blushed and ducked his head.

“You're the gorgeous one…”

“Nonsense,” Dick hummed, kissing Jason’s forehead lightly. “I’m the sexy one,” he added playfully. Jason gave a startled laugh.

“Excuse you, people go crazy for my thighs,” Jason teased.

“Have you seen my ass?” Dick laughed.

“I have,” Jason hummed. 

Dick kissed him. “You’re gorgeous though.” Jason ducked his head again and smiled shyly. “And I will continue to tell you that until you believe me.”

“Si, mi amore?” Jason chuckled.

“Si, mi carino,” Dick replied. Jason kissed him gently. Dick kissed him back lovingly.

“Te amo, Verga.”

“Te amo.” Jason smiled warmly.

“Seriously. Thank you. That… Clown’s death, his head, is the best gift I could ever receive.”

Dick smiled softly and pressed a tender kiss to Jason’s forehead. “I had to avenge you, Timmy, and Babs. He hurt too many people I love and I just… I had enough. He wasn’t even a good clown. I’ve known plenty of clowns and I’m professionally insulted.” Jason gave a startled laugh.

“Dick, you're truly amazing!” he continued laughing.

Dick smiled and chuckled. Jason smiled mischievously.

“So… I'm on a desk, you gave me the best gift ever, and you're sexy as hell…”

“What are you thinking, **dear one**?”

“I'm thinking you could either fuck me or I could suck you off,” Jason purred.

Dick licked his lips. “Which would you rather?”

“I'm fine with either, or both even.”

Dick nodded and kissed Jason deeply. Jason hummed and happily kissed him back. Dick pulled Jason closer, wrapping one of Jason’s legs around his hips. Jason wrapped his arms around Dick and shifted closer as well to get more comfortable, one hand trailing down to squeeze Dick’s ass.

Dick hummed lowly, nuzzling his nose against Jason’s neck. Jason sighed happily and tilted his head to give Dick more space, his other hand joining the one on Dick’s ass and pulling him closer. Dick shifted closer, rocking his hips against Jason’s with a hum, nipping his neck lightly.

“We're definitely wearing too much,” Jason decided with a moan.

“Agreed,” Dick groaned lowly, reaching down to unbutton Jason’s jeans. Jason shifted his leg off of Dick and helped get his jeans off before moving to unbutton Dick’s. Dick pushed his jeans down and reached down to rub his fingers over Jason’s hole. Jason bit his lip to hold back a moan and pulled Dick in for another kiss.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Dick purred.

“And you're still not in me,” Jason pouted, clearly impatient.

“Impatient,” Dick chuckled, pressed a finger into him. Jason moaned and nuzzled into Dick’s neck. “Just relax for a moment so I can stretch you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won't hurt me…” Jason mumbled but relaxed with only a slight pout.

“I don’t want to risk it,” Dick hummed, kissed Jason again, and continued to prepare him carefully but quickly.

“You won't,” Jason murmured into the kiss, moaning as he felt Dick’s fingers. “May have… Played with myself a bit earlier, just in case something happened.” Jason knew how Impatient he could be after all.

“I can feel that. You’re still nice and open for me,” Dick hummed, pulling his fingers out before gripping Jason’s thighs and pulling him closer, carefully slipping into him. “Oh, fuck…”

“Jesus… Yes…” Jason moaned as he felt Dick enter him, even if it was slightly uncomfortable as usual. “Jesus, love when you two fuck me…”

“Yeah?” Dick hummed, slowly sinking into him fully. Jason moaned and nodded, wrapping his legs around Dick. “Okay?”

“More than, move, please?” Jason panted.

“How did you play with yourself earlier? And when? Was it while I was at work, huh?”

“Mm… Wally was at school as well, I played with my dick and balls first, then after I came a couple of times, gotta love the lazarus pit, amiright? I used my own come to play with my hole and stretch it open… Wally really appreciated it when he got home.”

Dick shivered. “Oh, fuck…” he groaned. “So he’s had some fun with you already?”

“A little, shame he didn't plug me up.” Jason squirmed. “Please, Dick, I really need you…”

Dick rolled his hips slowly, mostly teasing Jason for now. “And neither of you told me?” Jason whimpered and pouted.

“Diiiiiiick! It's my birthday!” Well, it wouldn't be his birthday for a couple of hours but still.

“Not until tomorrow,” Dick chuckled. Jason pouted more.

“Dick… Please…”

Dick hummed and moved slowly. Jason shuddered and bucked his hips.

“Dick, please! Move faster, please!”

Dick leaned in and kissed Jason firmly as he sped up. Jason moaned into the kiss and happily kissed back.

“Better, gorgeous?”

“Yes! Yes, so much thank you, Dick!”

Dick nodded and continued to move, moaning lowly. Jason pulled him into a deep kiss, moving his hips in time with Dick’s thrusts, screaming when Dick finally hit his prostate.

“There it is,” Dick murmured, continuing to fuck into that spot. Jason moaned and whimpered, hips bucking widely as he trembled.

“D-Dick…” he moaned, one hand sneaking down to stroke his own cock.

“**Yes, gorgeous**?”

“So close… Need to come so bad…” he whimpered, stroking himself.

“Yeah? How bad?”

“So bad Dick, need it so bad!”

Dick hummed and kissed him lazily.


	6. Babies and comfort

Meanwhile, Thad was at his desk in his room, tapping a blank piece of paper with the eraser end of a pencil. Connor had suggested earlier to write down any differences between him any Bart to try and help the poor clone teen out, but so far Thad wasn't coming up with anything. He knew, logically, there would be differences, especially with his and Bart’s vastly different pasts, but he was damned if he could think of any of them.

He blinked and looked up when he heard a knock on his door. “Come in!”

“Hey! The dads brought pizza and I saved a few boxes for you!” Bart hummed happily, coming in with three boxes of pizza.

“Thanks,” Thad sighed and shook his head, putting the paper to the side. “Go ahead and put them on my desk.” He glanced at the paper, then quickly wrote down. ‘Bart is obsessed with pizza’ and ‘our hair colors’ as he ate.

“What’re ya up to?” Bart asked curiously.

“Writing down differences between us, Connor thought it'd help.” Thad shrugged.

Bart nodded. “Alright.” Thad hummed and wrote down ‘eye colors’ as well.

“The only problem is, I know there are differences but I can't think of them.”

“Can I help?” 

Thad thought it over, then sighed dramatically and nodded. “Why not?”

Bart smiled brightly. “Kay!” The two quickly got to work, Thad silently marveling over how much easier this was with Bart’s help.

“Thanks… If I may be so bold to ask… What was it like for you?” Thad asked. “The time travel, I mean.” Thad had felt like he was sucked into a vortex, his entire body forced through a small tube before coming out the other side.

Bart thought for a moment. “It was… I dunno. I wasn’t sure it worked. I was still imprisoned. But…” He explained it to the best of his ability. Thad nodded.

“I get it…” Thad explained what it felt like for him. “I… Grandfather sent me back in time…” He bit his lip.

“Why though?” Bart asked curiously. Thad looked away, not saying anything. Bart tilted his head. “Thad?”

“I…” The blond swallowed thickly. “It's not important…”

“But it is to you.”

“Not anymore.” Not after how kind they'd all been to him.

Bart nodded slowly. “Okay.” Thad gave him a shaky smile.

“Don't worry about it, now…” Thad glanced at the empty pizza boxes. “Let's get this cleaned up, video games? Unless you have homework.”

“I finished my homework. Let’s play!” Bart hummed cheerfully, getting up and grabbing the boxes before speeding out of the room. Thad chuckled, an amused smile on his face. How and why could he ever snuff out a flame like Bart’s? He shook his head and walked to the living room.

Bart was still in the kitchen making popcorn for them both. Wally was sitting in the living room with his textbooks, papers and his laptop sprawled around him, his head in his hands.

“Tough time?” Thad asked Wally as he entered the living room.

“Hey, Thad. And yeah,” Wally sighed tiredly. “You wanna play some games?”

“You really should take a break, Wally,” Thad frowned in concern.

“I know but I’m so close to done…” the ginger sighed. “I might go for a run. See if that helps… Jay and Dick aren’t back yet though…”

“Bart and I are 16, we are capable of being home alone,” Thad reassured. “You're gonna fry your brain if you don't take a break soon.”

Wally paused. “Now I want fries…” Thad chuckled.

“Go get some fries then, this will be waiting for you when you get back.” Wally chuckled and gathered everything up, ruffling Thad’s hair affectionately.

“Thanks, kiddo.” Thad blinked at the affection and nickname, still not used to it and watched him race off, a tiny, shy smile on his face.

Bart joined Thad, munching on popcorn. “What are we playing?”

“Don't know, was waiting on you, all three of them are out,” Thad told him.

Bart nodded. “Okay. I’m good with whatever.” Thad nodded and picked a game, the two still playing when the three adults all got home.

Wally got home first, munching on fries happily and walking over to see what the boys were up to, only to give the boys what was left when Dick and Jason got home, more interested in his men than food.

“Hey boys!” Dick greeted cheerfully.

“Hey guys,” Jason hummed, grinning and kissing Wally.

Wally kissed him back with a hum, pulling Jason close. “Hey.” Jason nuzzled closer with a hum.

Dick walked over and dropped a kiss on the top of Bart’s and then Thad’s heads. “How were your days?”

“Really good! Jaime and I went on a date after school and-” Bart rambled on about his day and Thad blinked, smiling and just letting him. He didn't mind, and besides, the blond only really had school and did his homework.

“Barty,” Dick hummed softly after a minute, smiling softly. “Why don’t we let Thad have a chance to tell us about his day?”

“It's fine.” Thad waved him off. “I only really had school and homework.”

Bart blinked then blushed. “Sorry, Dadrus. Sorry, Thad.”

Dick shook his head. “It’s okay, little one. And you didn’t do anything interesting at all, Thad?” Thad shrugged.

“Not really? Connor texted me and suggested making a list of differences between Bart and me, Bart helped me with that and now we're playing video games.”

“Sounds like a relaxing day,” Jason mused. Thad nodded and Wally nuzzled Jason’s hair, Jason humming happily at the affection.

“I'm gonna go get ready for bed.” Thad stood and stretched, cracking his back before zipping off to his room.

“Me too,” Bart said, racing after his twin.

“Alone at last,” Wally murmured into Jason’s hair, clearly exhausted.

“You sound buggered,” Jason observed.

“I want a turn,” Wally murmured in his ear. “But I am.”

“Well, who says you have to do anything?” Dick purred.

“Oh?” Wally rose a brow at Dick, grinning. 

Dick nodded. “Besides, didn’t you have a turn earlier?”

“Like you didn't have several.”

Dick just grinned and pulled Wally in for a kiss. Wally hummed and kissed back happily. “You’re so gorgeous, Walls,” Dick hummed. “You and Jay both.”

“Mm… You are too.”

Dick smiled and turned to kiss Jason. Jason grinned and kissed back. Dick moved to kiss his neck, giving Wally a look to say ‘join us’. Wally didn't have to be told twice, immediately moving to the other side of Jason’s neck and kissing and nipping there. Jason barely held in a whine and melted into the attention.

“You like that, Jay? Being the center of both of our attentions and affections?” Jason let out the whine and nodded. Wally grinned and sucked on his neck as a reward. “Use your words, mi carino,” Dick purred.

“God yes,” Jason breathed.

Dick grinned and kissed Jason as a reward. Jason readily kissed back.

-

“Hey, Tim!” Bart rushed over to his friend and teammate. “So Thad has only ever been to a museum once. He wants to check out this cool natural history museum and he's too awkward to ask you to go with and crap he told me not to tell you!” Bart rambled, doing his best to be as convincing as possible. The team had all agreed to try and do their best to set Tim and his brother up as best they could.

Tim looked over. “When?”

“This Saturday, so he has time to look around and explore,” Bart smiled sheepishly. “Don't tell him I told you but maybe mention it to him?”

“Which one?” Bart told him. Tim nodded. “Alright.”

“Great!” Bart zipped off.

Tim watched him go before chuckling and shaking his head. “He’s way too much like my brother.”

“Okay!” Bart zipped over to where the rest of the team minus Thad was. “Got it arranged with Tim!”

“Yeah? Sweet!” Garfield cheered.

“Do you really think it'll work?” Cassie asked curiously.

“It can’t hurt to try,” Jaime hummed.

“It will, we just gotta make sure they don't catch on,” Bart hummed and sat on his boyfriend's lap.

Jaime held him close. Bart leaned back against him and hummed happily. Jaime kissed his cheek. M’gann took a picture and sent it to Dick, Wally, and Jason with a grin.

_ Aww! Adorable! -D _

_ Right?! -M _

_ We're currently trying to set your other son up with Tim. -M _

_ One question. Why? -W _

_ Because he likes Tim and I'm pretty sure Tim likes him back but both have insecurities. -M _

_ Like a certain blond struggling with the fact that he's not his brother. -M _

_ Ah. -W _

_ Well, keep us in the loop? -D _

_ Of course! We currently have them set to go to a museum on Saturday. -M _

_ … Which one do I give the shovel talk to??? -J _

_ It’s really not appropriate for me to be laughing right now! -D _

_ Same -M _

_ Same -W _

_ Guys, I’m at a crime scene. -D _

_ Oh shit! -M _

_ Is it a murder? Because rude, I died once. -J _

_ Jay, babe, jfc xD -D _

_ It's true though. -J _

_ Don't worry you'll get used to them. They become slightly less funny after the 10th time. Roy btw Jay is visiting Lian. -R _

_ Hey Roy. How is L? -W _

_ Doing good, Jade visited last weekend. -R _

_ [Image attached: Jason smiling softly down at Lian] Someone get this man a small child. -R _

_ New phone screen right there. And we just adopted Thad. Though, I wouldn’t mind having a little one… -D _

_ Roy, this is on you. Our kids are gonna be seniors next year and you’re already giving Dick empty nest syndrome. -W _

_ I think you'd be great with a baby or younger child though! -M _

_ And Bart and Thad would adore having a younger sibling. -D _

_ Got my phone back, you guys should definitely meet some of the kids I let use my safehouses. -J _

_ Yeah? -D _

_ Yeah, I don't use most of them anymore and the kids all have keys, and some of the adults I know I can trust. Great kids. -J _

_ That’s awesom _e. -W

_ Remind me to send you pictures. -J _

_ Please do! -D _

_ Dick, we can't adopt all of them. Trust me, I tried. -J _

_ We can adopt some though? -D _

_ Fine, some but they have to agree. -J _

_ Walls? -D _

_ I think we broke him. -J _

_ Baby? Love? -D _

_ Guys, please tell me we're not actually adopting a shit ton of kids! -W _

_ Not a shit ton. -D _

_ Just like, 7. Maybe 8. -J _

_ Guys. No. I love you but I'm not letting you become Bruce. -W _

_ Too late. <3 -D _

_ JFC… -W _

_ How about one (1) small child? -J _

_ An infant? - D _

_ Fine, one. -W _

_ ...I just got played didn't I? -W _

_ Yes. Yes you did. -J _

_ You know you love us. -D _

_ Jesus… I hope you two realize how much work babies are. -W _

_ I literally helped raise Lian from when she was about 4 months old. -J _

_ And I helped out with the kids while I was living at the circus. -D _

_ Yeah yeah. -W _

_ We'll look into it you two. -W _

_ You’re the best. -D _

_ Gracias. -J _

_ Omg image Bart and Thad with a baby sibling. -D _

_ They would be so adorable! -M _

_ Right?! -D _

_ I can already imagine it. -J _

_ Ditto. Omg, I’m excited! -D _

_ Yeah. -W _

_ What’s wrong, Walls? -D _

_ Nothing! Nothing… Just… You sure we can take care of them? I mean teens are one thing, but a small child that entirely depends on us?! -W _

_ Wally, babe, sit down. -D _

_ I /am/ -W _

_ Perhaps this would be a better discussion in person? -M _

_ I can get home? -J _

_ Sounds good, see you two when I get home. -D _

_ Try not to get shot again. -J _

_ One time! -D _


	7. Panic and Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be one or two more chapters after this, then onto the final story of the trilogy!

Meanwhile, Wally was freaking out hardcore at home. Teens were fine, he was used to teens, even traumatized ones like Bart or… Brainwashed? Manipulated? Teens like Thad. But an infant? A blank slate? What if he messed up? What if he turned out like his own parents?

“Move your legs,” Jason said, walking over and plopping down next to Wally. Wally jumped, then blushed and did what he asked.

“Sorry…”

Jason curled up next to him and leaned into him. “Alright, what’s wrong?” Wally sighed and explained, wrapping his arms around Jason.

“You’re not them.” Wally blinked and looked at Jason. Jason looked up at him. “I’m serious. You’re not them.”

“But-”

“But no. You’re a good person, Walls.” Wally bit his lip.

“It's a _ baby_, Jay, a small human being that needs constant love and care and what if I can’t be there for them when they need me? What if….” Wally continued to ramble like the nervous wreck he was. Jason leaned in and kissed him to shut him up.

“Don’t be an idiot. You’ve got me and Dick as well.” Wally swallowed and nodded, nuzzling close.

Jason kissed him again. Wally kissed back gently.

“I'm just…” Wally sighed and relaxed against Jason.

“I know.”

“I'm sorry… I know how excited you and Dick are…”

“I’m scared too. But I also helped raise Lian. And that helped a lot.”

“Yeah?” Wally asked softly. Jason nodded and leaned into Wally’s side again. The two stayed like that until Dick eventually got home.

“Hey Dickie,” Wally murmured.

Dick smiled softly and leaned down to kiss the tops of their heads. “Hey, you two. You okay now, Walls?”

“I will be.” Wally pulled him onto the cuddle pile. “Sorry for… Freaking out.”

Dick curled up to them happily. “Hey, nothing to apologize for. It’s fine,” he soothed. Wally nodded and kissed his cheek.

“I'm just… Teens are one thing, ya know? But a child? If I screw up, I could screw them up for life and god what if I'm like my parents towards them?”

“You don’t have it in you to be like them. You’re too kind-hearted. You’ve never and will never be like them,” Dick murmured soothingly.

“Plus he's great with kids,” Jason added.

“Exactly!” Dick hummed, nuzzling into Wally’s neck.

“I am not!”

“You totally are, like, for real.” Jason kissed him gently.

Dick kissed him after Jason. “Would we lie to you?”

“You wouldn't….” Wally bit his lip. “We'll have to move unless you want to attempt to make Thad and Bart share a room.”

“I’m more than okay with moving,” Dick hummed contently. “We could buy a proper house. Be proper adults.”

“I also have several houses and homes,” Jason added. “Wait, Dick, does that mean I was a proper adult before you?”

Dick blinked and looked at him. “... I refuse to answer that.” Jason grinned.

“We'll figure it out though, all of us.” Jason kissed both of them and relaxed back into the cuddle pile.

Dick hummed and closed his eyes tiredly before realizing something. “Holy crap… B is gonna freak.”

“Holy shit, he is!” Jason laughed. Wally looked confused.

“He never got to hold any of us as babies. When he does eventually get young grandkids, he’s gonna flip out at being able to hold them,” Dick laughed. “That man is such a dad.”

“Oh my God,” Wally burst out laughing, tears in his eyes. “You're right.” Dick grinned. Jason wiped his own eyes as he quieted down.

“So we doing this?” he asked the other two.

“I really want to,” Dick admitted.

“I'm nervous as all hell, but like you said, I'll have you two.”

“And you always will,” Dick promised. Wally kissed him gently.

“Cuddle party?” Bart blinked as he and his brother entered the house.

“Hey, little ones,” Dick hummed contently. “Got a serious question for you both.” Thad frowned in concern as they both came into the living room.

“What is it?” the blond asked cautiously.

“How do you two feel about being older brothers?”

“We're getting a new sibling?” Bart asked excitedly and Thad gave them a confused look.

“It’s being considered, yes,” Dick hummed. Bart grinned and dragged his brother into the cuddle pile. Jason and Dick both shifted so that the boys could cuddle in closer.

“I'm not opposed to the idea,” Thad said softly. He still had no clue what was going on or how to tell people how he was feeling. He could at least express opinions though now.

Wally gave Thad a warm smile.

“It’s probably not gonna happen for a little while,” Dick admitted. “We’ll need to move after all.”

“Move? Why?” Bart asked.

“Because this is only a three-bedroom apartment. The baby will need one too.”

Bart nodded in understanding.

“Makes sense,” Thad nodded. He was relieved he wouldn't be forced to share a room. Bart was great, but… He needed his own space.

Dick smiled at them both. “Plus, it’d be nice to move somewhere bigger.”

“Yeah, we won't trip over each other all the time,” Wally joked.

“You’re the one who trips,” Jason deadpanned. Wally pouted as the other three laughed. Dick kissed Wally lightly.

-

Thad was nervously smoothing down his hair and inspecting himself in the mirror. Did he look presentable enough? Would Tim think he looked good? Was he too overdressed?

“Knock knock,” Dick hummed, knocking lightly on the bedroom door.

“Hello Dick,” Thad turned to look at the other male. “How do I look?”

Dick smiled softly. “You look lovely, little one.”

“Thanks,” Thad sighed in relief.

Dick walked over and adjusted his collar a little. “You ready?”

“I think so. I mean, I really wanted to go to this museum but I never expected Tim to ask me!” His eyes were wide. “Do you think he was asking me out on a date? Should I consider this a date?” His mind was racing. He hoped it was.

“I think you should consider it a date,” Dick chuckled softly. Thad was positively beaming.

“Yeah? I want to. Tim is amazing.” Thad paused. “Oh my God, how does one act on a date?”

Dick laughed. “Just be you, kiddo.”

“But I don't know how to be me!” He had just gotten the fact that he wasn't Bart. He had zero clue what he was doing.

“Just do what feels natural to you.” Thad nodded nervously as there was a knock on their apartment door. He raced over and opened it.

“Hey, Tim.” He smiled shyly.

“Hey, Thad. You look great.”

“Thanks you look… Amazing.”

“Have fun on your date, you two!” Bart called and Thad blushed and playfully glared at his brother.

Tim rolled his eyes and looked to Thad. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Thad smiled at him and made sure he had his key before closing the apartment door behind him.

Tim smiled back, leading him to the nearest Zeta transporter to take them closer to the museum. Thad happily let him take the lead, the two chatting on the way.

“Thanks for asking me, I really wanted to go to this museum,” Thad hummed as they arrived.

“Yeah? Was there an exhibit you want to see in particular?”

“The space one!” Thad beamed. “It's so vastly unexplored and yet… We somewhat know what's out there but we're still discovering and learning new things almost every day even about our own moon!”

Tim smiled softly as he listened. Thad continued to ramble as they got into the museum proper, clearly excited and completely nerding out.

“Uh… Sorry for rambling,” Thad blushed and ducked his head.

Tim shook his head. “It’s so okay.” Thad smiled warmly at him.

“I love learning, and coming to museums and stuff,” Thad admitted. “It's just a lot of fun to me.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Tim hummed. Thad nodded as the two walked around, getting a bit closer as time went on and eventually, Thad shyly reached for his hand. Tim smiled brightly if a little tiredly and squeezed his hand lightly. Thad beamed and intertwined their fingers, the two continuing to talk as they explored the museum. Towards the end, Tim dropped his hand in favor of wrapping an arm around Thad’s shoulders, holding him close. Thad happily leaned into him as they walked, heart pounding and face flushed.

-

Thad didn't want the night to be over by the time Tim dropped him off at home.

“I had a great time,” Thad smiled. “We should definitely do this again. If you want of course.”

“I’d really like that,” Tim admitted with a shy smile. Thad smiled, then paused, biting his lip before leaning forward and kissing Tim.

“See you later.” He winked before heading inside. Tim blushed, staring at the door for a minute before heading back to Gotham.

“Thad! How'd it go? Did you have fun? Did Tim? Are you dating now?” Bart asked his blushing brother excitedly.

“It went well, we kissed, I had loads of fun, I think so, and I hope so. We both definitely want to go out again,” Thad’s lips still tingled from his first kiss.

“That’s great!” Bart laughed. “What was it like? Was it your first kiss?”

“Yes, and it was… Quick, gentle. His lips felt really nice,” Thad mumbled with a goofy grin. “I really like him.”

Bart cheered and hugged him. Thad hugged back happily. “Tell me all about it!” Thad chuckled and recounted the date as they walked to the living room.

Bart listened eagerly, bouncing a little and vibrating a lot in his excitement.

“It was amazing,” Thad concluded wistfully.

“I’m so happy for you!” 

“Thanks,” Thad smiled softly. “Where are our parents?”

“Dadrus is at work, dad is looking for a job, and Papi went to the supermarket and should be back soon,” Bart hummed cheerfully. Thad paused.

“This is the first time either of us referenced Papi as our father,” he realized.

Bart paused as well, tilting his head. “Huh… You’re right.” Thad shook his head and smiled.

“Guess we are a family.”


End file.
